


FIFA Forgotten

by Oziller



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Oziller
Summary: They were planning on playing Fifa all afternoon, but something happened and they forgot all about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Leiva/Henderson fic, one of my favourite otps. Comments welcomed!

Lucas was at Jordan’s, hanging out after their morning full of training. They decided to play some Fifa, or watch a movie or two, maybe even hang out in the backyard. At the moment, they were hour three into their Fifa marathon, Lucas having beat Jordan a few times over. In a fake huff, Jordan had left the room and was heading to the kitchen for more drinks.

“Do you want another drink babe?!” he shouted from the hallway to Lucas.

“Yeah, sure,” Lucas had shouted back at him as he meddled with the game’s setting. Jordan was busy pulling out drinks from the fridge, and locating more snacks for them when he out of nowhere felt light headed and he started seeing black spots in his vision. The bag of chips he had in his hand fell to the floor with a crunch. He went to pick it up but his vision was blurry and doubled and he kept missing the bag completely.

“Querido, do you need help?” Lucas shouted from the tv room but Jordan took awhile to answer.

“I...I’m fine, be there in a minute!” he shouted back, his voice a little hoarse and he winced, his voice sounded louder than normal. He poured the chips into a big bowl and before he wanted to leave the kitchen, he decided to pick up his water bottle on the way. Jordan never made it out of the kitchen before the light headedness overtook him and all the black spots widened and engulfed him entirely, the floor coming ever closer to meeting his face. The plastic bowl clanged on the floor loudly, the chips scattered. Lucas heard the noise and immediately worried.

“Jordan? Querido?!” he called out when he heard the loud noise. When he got no answer, he got up from his seat and walked towards the kitchen.

“Jordan...??” he called out, eyes widened at the sight of Jordan sprawled on the kitchen floor with the bowl of chips next to him.

“QUERIDO!” Lucas hurried to Jordan’s side and tried to shake him awake. He took his shirt off and placed it on the floor, before he carefully turned Jordan onto his back and rested his head on the shirt. He also made sure to elevate his legs by placing them on top of a nearby box that he could reach. Lucas waved his hands about to circulate some air and thankfully for him, Jordan started to come to.

“Lu...” he mumbled out in a whisper.

“Hey...you passed out querido,” Lucas said as he watched over him. After a few moments, he got up and took the water bottle from the bench and slowly let Jordan sip some water.

“You shouldn’t move you’re still weak...” he noted, giving him more water.  He left Jordan to rest so he could pick up the chips and bowl and clean up the mess. Jordan watched from the side as his eyelids felt heavier by the second. After he had cleaned the floor as best as he could, Lucas sat down next to Jordan and wondered if it was ok to move him but then he dismissed the idea. _Just a few more minutes_ he thought to himself. He was worried for his other half, yes Jordan had passed out before but that was one time so many years ago. Could Jordan be really sick or was he over thinking it?

“You’re thinking hard again...” Jordan mumbled, startling Lucas.

“Sorry,” he started apologizing. “We should move you, maybe to the couch?” he said, his fingers softly caressed Jordan’s cheek.

“Mmm....” was all he got from Jordan, so he got himself ready to help the man up.

“Jordan, I’m going to move you now...can you get up? We’ll go slow...” Jordan gave him a small smile and Lucas slowly helped to sit up. He left Jordan to sit for a bit longer, waiting for him to get used to the feeling in case he passed out again. When Lucas was satisfied that Jordan was feeling ok, he wrapped his arms around Jordan’s waist and heaved him up to his feet. The latter man swayed on the spot but Lucas made sure to keep him upright.

Lucas then proceeded to lead him to the couch and laid him down, feet propped up on some pillows. He went back to the kitchen to get the water bottle and when he got back Jordan was staring at the ceiling.

“Hey...you feeling ok?” he asked as he crouched by the couch. Jordan turned his head to his side and looked at Lucas.

“Fine, love,”

“Good,” Lucas got to his feet and sat by Jordan’s head as he lifted it up and laid it in his lap. His hand absentmindedly played with Jordan’s hair, lulling him to sleep.

“Rest Jordan...” he whispered and Jordan closed his eyes. He rested his other free hand on Jordan’s chest, his fingers felt his heart beating; a reminder that he was still here. Jordan turned his head so that it was buried in Lucas’ stomach. A muffled ‘thank you’ reverberated through his stomach and Lucas can’t help but smile at the feeling.

“Sleep querido, I’ll be here...”


End file.
